hate at first sight
by inu-kittykat
Summary: kagome has always hated inuyasha since that day when he
1. prolouge

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!! I know that you people have read this more than five thousand times but, i'm new at writing so can you please be nice.I understand that you may not like my writing so it would be a big help if you could help me out.Thank you!^_^  
  
disclaimer-----i ..........(hicup).........don't...........(sobs)............own............( sighs).............I.....In.........INUYASHA! *runs away while crying on pictures of Inuyasha*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Since she was a little girl, kagome has always been told that if a boy picked on a girl it was because the boy like the girl,or when a boy and girl fight it was because they both liked each other. However, kagome never liked Inuyasha, on the contrary, she hated him with a passion.Kagome hated Inuyasha since they were little kids and she still hates him now,or so she thinks.  
  
It all started when she was about 5 years old.It was her first day of pre-school ,she was alone and afraid.All she had was her dolls or as she like to call them her "dollies".Well, she was playing with her dollies in the corner of the room when all of a sudden a certain silver haired,amber eyed boy grabbed her dolls.  
  
"Hey,give that back"  
  
"what?This?"  
  
There in his hands, Inuyahsa held two doll heads and in the other hand he held the bodies of the dolls.  
  
"what did you do?"kagome said snatching the doll heads and bodies away from him.  
  
"nothing" "i didn't do anything i swear"  
  
"yes, you did." "look, my dollies don't have any heads"  
  
"they were like that when i got them"  
  
"i'm telling teacher you killed my dollies"  
  
kagome got up and was ready to call the teacher.Inuyasha not wanting to get a time out did the first thing that came to his mind 'push her'. So he pushed her,and she fell flat on her face.Thats when he noticed that was a bad idea because that only caused her to cry and make the teacher attend her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ After a while in "time out" Inuyasha wanted to get back at Kagome for getting him in trouble ,though he started it.So he went to his best friend Miroku who at the moment was too busy making all the girls get cootie shots.After a while of hard thinking he thought of a plan .  
  
"Miroku.....Miroku...............MIROKU!"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"the plan."  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"So, i talk to kagome and on the count of three you put sticky stuff in her hair"  
  
"ok"  
  
What he didn't notice was that kagome was making a plan to get back at him with her new best friend(AN* i say best friend cuz i don't about you but when i was little almost everyone i talked to or whoever befriended me was my best friend)Sango.  
  
"Ok, sango you get the white sticky stuff and on the count of three you put it in his hair"  
  
"But kagome don't you think you getting a big time out?"  
  
"yes,but he killed dollies"  
  
"ok"  
  
Sango got behind inuyasha and Miroku got behind kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha i'm sowwy"  
  
"no, kagome i'm sowwy"  
  
"Inuyasha it was me who got you a big time out"  
  
"But i killed your dolls"  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"seven, nine, twenty two..........  
  
"eleven, forty six, eight........  
  
"three" "three"  
  
Miroku and Sango both poured the white sticky substances on Inuyasha and kagome's head.  
  
"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww. get it off my hair.ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh my hair is ugly now!"  
  
"shut up stupid, look at what you did!"  
  
"I didn't do that" "yes you did" "no i didn't" "yes you did" "no" "yes" "no" "yes" "no" "yes"  
  
Sango and Miroku getting really annoyed decided to tell them to stop. "SHUT UP!YOU BOTH DID IT SO THATS IT.now be quiet so that teh teacher won't hear us."  
  
Little did they know that the teacher was watching what was happeneing between kagome and Inuyasha.so as punishment she sent both Inuyasha and kagome to time out.And thats how kagome and Inuyasha started to hate each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
so what did you think?i know it's kinda boring right now but i promise that i'll try my hardest to make it really interesting.if you have any tips please help me.also please review and tell me what you thought about it.thanx ^_^ 


	2. chapter 1

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ well i've decided that i was going to update a little more sooner so yeah.i hope you guys like it and yeah.ummm...........what else do i have to say..................i guess nothing else yeah, oh yeah and i'm open to flames so if you don't like it yell all you want at me ok?it doesn't bother me and with those flames i'll learn what you people like and don't like.also i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed,ya'll made me happy and thankyou for the tips.  
  
disclaimer--------- well as you all know i don't own INUYASHA,and yes i'm pissed.but one day i will own Inuyasha*laughs like a maniac*....... *coughs* but until then i will have to put this up so i won't get sued. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~Chapter 1  
  
~~~11 years later~~~  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"KAGOME WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"YEAH MOM"said Kagome as she woke up half asleep.  
  
"It's Sango, shes on the phone"said mrs. Higurashi.Sango was Kagome's bestfriend since pre-school.  
  
"Thanks mom"Kagome said as she reached for the phone.She pressed the talk button and soon she wished she hadn't.On the other side of the phone was not her best friend Sango but a demon from hell that sounded like her,but you couldn't tell because the demon was yelling at Kagome.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"KAGOME, GET YOU LAZY ASS UP!" ok, ok i was wrong it was Sango but she did sound like a demon."It's 6:49am Miss Kagome higurashi, and we have to be at school at 7:30 so get ready.i'm going to be there in 20 min."Sango said in a hurry as she was getting herself ready.  
  
As Sango was talking Kagome just sat on her bed thinking 'Why didn't my alarm wake me up? it usually does with it's annoying beep beep noise'. Sango knowing Kagome knew that Kagome wasn't listening.  
  
"Kag,are you listening to me? HELLO,HELLO?............Kagome get ready"  
  
"ok Sango bye" with that said, Kagome and Sango both hung up .Kagome got up and went to her bathroom and took a 5 min. shower.she got out of the bathroom and went to her closet to decide what she was going to wear.  
  
"ummm.......maybe the black jeans with .......no i wore that the last day of school last year.ummm........i know!"(AN* does that ever happen to you?that you don't know what to wear and when you do it turns out there is something wrong with,like it has a stain or you already wore it.well it always happenes to me)  
  
Kagome finally picked out what she was going to wear.After that she did her hair and put on some make up.When Kagome finished doing everything she went down stairs to get breakfast not before she tripped and fell on her ass.Sango got to her house and waited for Kagome to walk out.kagome walk out of her house and was wearing a mini black school skirt with purple stiching and a matching tank top that said "stop staring at my tits",her black hair was let down and reached the middle of her back,and she had some eye liner that made her chocolate brown eyes stand out and some lip gloss.Sango on the other hand was wearing black pants that fit her right on the hips and was baggy every where else, with a magenta colored shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach and said"life sucks "on the front and on the back it said"and so do you".Her dark brown hair was picked up in a high ponytail and she had magenta eye shadow on.  
  
"come on Kag,we're late" Kagome got inside the car and Sango drove to school.When Sango and Kagome got out of the car they saw someone they both didn't want to see........................Kikyo.  
  
"It's the beginning of the school year and the first person we see at school is Kikyo"  
  
"AH! I know the feeling Sango,and not only that she'll probably be all on top of.........eww Inuyasha.I seriously think they are perfect for each other."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well they're both rich, egotistical,flirty,bitchy,stupid,assholes,that always I mean ALWAYS like to show off and they think they're better than everyone else and they swear everyone wants to be with them no matter what sex and last but NOT least I Hate them."Kagome said in one breath  
  
Sango couldn't help but laugh, it was funny how Kagome could hold a gruge agianst someone for something that happened a long time ago.  
  
*RING, RING*  
  
The school started to ring so they decided to go right now into school before it got packed with students.This year Kagome and Sango are seniors,and obviously they were happy about it.They went to their lockers that were next to each other and took their schelduels out to see what classes they had together.  
  
"so,Kag what classes do you have?"  
  
"history,trig,drama/chorus,gym,sience,and english. you?"  
  
"trig ,history,health(AN*couldn't think of anything else),gym,sience,and english." Sango noticed that Kagome made a face when she heard she didn't have all classes with Sango.They always had all their classes but this year they didn't.  
  
"at least we have three classes together kag,though i wish we had all classes together"  
  
"it's alright i'll be ok" After they got their things for their classes they said their goodbyes and went to class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~With kagome~~~~  
  
Kagome entered the class room and searched the room for a seat and only found one seat and that was in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"OH...MY...GOSH! You have to be kidding ,theres only one seat and it's in front of HIM?"  
  
As Kagome sat down she tried to ignore the fact that the person she hated the most was right behind her and could do anything to her.  
  
"hey cutie"  
  
Kagome tried to ignore the person that said that to her.Though she didn't know who it was she didn't want to know because that would mean to turn around and see HIM.  
  
"hey cutie"The person said again.  
  
"hey cutie"The person said again with a hint of annoyace in his voice.  
  
"hey cutie" the person said it right in her ear  
  
Kagome was getting annoyed and turned around to see who was saying that.When she turned around and came face to face with HIM..Inuyasha.Inuyasha was a very handsome boy whether Kagome like to admitt it or not.He had long silver hair that looked good even if he never brushed it , he had a very well toned body you know the six pck. and the muscles but it's not over done , the beautiful golden amber eyes that when you looked into them you'd melt and last but not least the cute doggy ears that sat at the top of his head.(and yes Inuyasha is half demon in my story.there was no way i could write my story with out his cute dog ears!)  
  
"hey cutie"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"who said i was talking to you?"Inuyasha said with a smirk  
  
"well i assumed you were talking to me cause you said that right in my ear"  
  
"so,i was trying to call Kikyo"he said pointing to kikyo who was leaving the classroom.  
  
"then next time call her by her name stupid ass"Kagome said with an attitude  
  
"who the hell are you talking to with that tone?"  
  
"who the hell do you think i'm talking to?"  
  
"it better not be me"  
  
"well guess what....it is"  
  
"bitch" "bastard" "whore" "dumbass" "wench" "cock master" "numb nuts" "blow hard ......or is it lick alot of puss" "eewww no!you ..you..dick snot" "dicksnot?" "yeah dick snot"  
  
"oh yeah ...if i were you i'd watch my back bitch."  
  
"i'm not scared of you"  
  
just as they were going to start again the teacher came in and both of them stopped talking and payed attenion in class or thats how it looked. 'I will show that little good for nothing wench who boss just wait till lunch she'll wish she never ever met me 'Inuyasha thought as he stared at the back of Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!i'm finished with the first chapter.dude i think i have writers bolck i can't think of anything and thats getting me pissed but i think i'll have chapter 2 by tomorrow or saturday.so please review i'd like to know what you think of it.also tell me if you like the pace it's going to if you want it hurry up ok i have to go bye ^_^!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 2

Hi there!well i don't know what to say ......oh yeah that i'd relly like for you poeple to read and review for this story but it's ok if you don't.um....oh yeah here is the chapter that i promised you so yeah.have fun reading!  
  
Disclaimer-----------I Inukittykat own no one from inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ last time in chapter one:  
  
'I will that little good for nothing wench who's boss, just wait till lunch she'll wish she never ever met me'Inuyasha thought as he stared at the back of Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~chapter 2 Class finished and Kagome hurried out of the so that she didn't have to see Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~with Sango~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sango entered her second period.She hated that Kagome and her didn't all the same classes.She sat down in an empty seat and decided to get ready for class before the teacher entered the class.While Sango was looking for a pen she didn't notice someone sit next to her.  
  
"My dear Sango you look lovely today"  
  
"Oh .....my........god!"  
  
"whats wrong Sango?"  
  
"YOU MIROKU!!! Thats whats wrong"  
  
Miroku was a really cute guy.His eyes were intense violet color,his black hair was pulled into a small ponytail.He was in great shape,and had nice arms.All in all he was really nice but even he had his side affects.  
  
"what do you mean?"Miroku said innocently as if he were trying to hide something. While Miroku said that he took his time to put his hands on Sango's waist and slide it down.  
  
"Miroku.........."Sango's left eye started twiching  
  
"Yes Sango?"  
  
"Get your hand off of ............Peep!"She said in a high pitched voice  
  
"what?"Miroku then grabbed her ass.  
  
"YOU (SLAP) STUPID (SLAP) DISGUSTING (SLAP) PERVETED (SLAP) MAN!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry!It's just that i couldn't help it.It was calling me, it said "Miroku.....come.......touch me" you see i swear it wasn't me!"  
  
"just shut up and leave me alone"  
  
"ok will do"  
  
After a while of doing work,Sango started to get cold.She looked over to Miroku who noticed she was staring at his jacket.  
  
"Sango are you cold?"  
  
"NO! why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you look cold,here take it" MIroku said as he was taking off his jacket to give it to Sango.  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"No i insist.Here take you can give it back when you're done with it,ok?"  
  
"ok" Sango said as she took the jacket that Miroku offered her.  
  
The rest of the class went as usuall, Miroku touching Sango's ass and Sango hitting Miroku.Then the bell rang and the had to go to their third period. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The bell rang and Sango left to her locker and so did Kagome.  
  
"Hey, kag!"  
  
"Hey sango"  
  
"So how was the first two classes?"  
  
"Sango you will not belive who i had today.I had Inuyasha,and he said to watch my back like as if i'm scared of him."  
  
"Kag,um.....i wouldn't say that cause you know he has the power to do something to you."  
  
" I know but look ihave to go see you in pe?  
  
"yeah,bye"  
  
Kagome went to her third period and so did Sango,Thrid period finished and they had to go to P.E.They went to P.E , they changed out and and went outside to play.  
  
"Ummmm.......Kag guess who has p.e with us?"  
  
"who?"  
  
"You are so not going to like this"  
  
"who?"  
  
"Kikyo and Inuyasha"  
  
"so?"Kagome said absent mindly .It didn't hit her who was in her class till a second later.  
  
"Are you serious Sango?  
  
"Yeah ,just look in front of you"Sango said pointing to a groung consisting on Inuyasha, Miroku and Kikyo.Kagome hated Kikyo.She hated her because when they were younger she had befriended Kikyo and she later left Kagome and Sango to go hang out with so called "popular " kids.Kikyo was very pretty though her nasty attitude.She had long straight black hair that reached her thighs, her pale white skin complemented her dark brown eyes.She was tall and skinny like a model but she wasn't flat in certain areas.Kagome and her look alike and she hated that though when she was younger she loved it but thats not the point.Kagome just really hated her so seeing in the same class made her sick.  
  
"I think i'm going to be sick"kagome said and pretended that she was throwing up.  
  
After playing in the dirt,getting dirty and getting herrassed by Kikyo and Inuyasha it was time that the girls and guys went to the locker rooms and got cleaned up.Kagome getting into the game she and Sango were playing didn't notice that everyone went inside to clean up.she noticed that they left when Sango wasn't there.  
  
"Sango?.....I guess shes getting dressed i guess i should too" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As kagome was taking a shower Sango walked in to ask her something.  
  
"Kag?"  
  
"yeah "  
  
"do you want me to wait for you so we can go to lunch"  
  
"no you go ahead and save me a seat ok?"  
  
"sure"  
  
Sango left and didn't notice someone was watching her leave.  
  
"I'm not letting that little girl get away with insulting me"Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha entered the girls locker room and searched the room for kagome's scent.He found her scent and searched for her clothes .He got he regular clothes and her underware and her p.e clothes so wouldn't have anythign to wear.He left the girls locker room and went to lunch.Kagome got out of the shower and went her locker,but when she went to get her clothes they weren't there.  
  
"where's my clothes?" she searched for her p.e clothes and found nothing,she searched for her underware and found nothing. "this is unbelivable" She had to look for clothes so she decided to got out side in her towel and look or it.As she was looking she decided to ask sango for help.She went inside the lunch room and noticed people starting but she tried to ignore them.She searched for Sango and found her,and she went to Sango.  
  
"Sango someone took my clothes and can you please help me look for them?"  
  
"of couse Kag!,oh no "  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"guess who's coming"  
  
"who"  
  
Before kagome could turn around and see .......someone grabbed the towel she was wearing and pulled it off her.There infront of everyone was a completly naked Kagome. Kagome turned around to see who did that and found out it was .....Inuyasha.  
  
"oh my"Inuyahsa said with a smirk  
  
kagome couldn't speak she was embarrassed and she was blushing and she couldn't do anthing about it.  
  
":what's wrong ?Cat got your toungue?"  
  
Kagome still couldn't speak she was naked infront of everyone she knew and didn't know.Sango seeing her friend in trouble took off the Jacket that Miroku had lent her and put it around her friend.Kagome couldn't even thank her friend for the kind gesture,all Kagome could do was stand there.  
  
"what's wrong Kagome why aren't you saying anything back like you usually do huh?is it because i finally put you in your place,is that is?" Inuyahsa said in a mimicking voice as he stared at her eye to eye.  
  
Kagome finally hearing what he said felt really bad and didn't want to be there.She knew she was going to cry and that was somethign she didn't want Inuyasha to see.Though she tried her hardest to make the tears not fall they came down anyway.Kagome put her head down and looked at the floor to find the rigth words to say to him.She finally figured otu she was going to say .  
  
"Inuyasha" she said softly as the tears came down pouring more and more and were hiting the floor.  
  
"you won.I won't ever speak to you nor look at you.you beat me. you put me in my place and i thank you for that.you showed me that i'm not as tough as i thought i was, you broke my pride,and though i hate you i would never ever wish this upon someone i hated.Thankyou"  
  
she said softly so not many people could hear btu everyone heard that and the sound of her tears hitting the ground.Sango imediately took kagome to her car and drove her home.As soon as they reached Kagome's house sango told her something.  
  
"Kag dont' worry you'll get over this."  
  
Kagome simply nodded and went inside her house.when she got inside she broke down in tears and her mom found her and Kagome told her what happened.When sang o went back to school she told Miroku that she wold later give him back his jacket.soon the school ended and everyone left.No one talked abotu what happened in lunch,well not really kikyo did.  
  
"Inu babe did you see her face it was priceless"Kikyo said fascinated at what he did.  
  
"yeah"He said not really proud of what he did he thought what he did was going to make feel better but it didn't.It only made him feel worse.After decideding on what to do he told Kikyo that he couldn't give her a ride.he decided that he needed to apologize. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so there is the second chapter.i hope enjoyed reading it because i enjoyed writing it.please review i begg you please~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!`bye. 


	4. hey guys

Hey guys! This isn't a story it's just a ….umm..i don't know but I'm just witting this so I can explain a few things.i just wanted to say that I'm back so I'm going to finish my story and all! does a happy dance ooh….sits down well anyways. I'm going to try to make it a whole lot better and stuff and I hope other will read it to! Ok for my excuse…my computer broke and until now I got a new computer cuz the other one kept breaking! So that's all so yeah…I'll up date soon! Laterz


End file.
